storiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Geralt z Novigradu/Południca
(opowiadanie będzie czerpać z uniwersum Wiedźmina, nie jest plagiatem tylko wykorzystuje pojęcia,potwory i nazwy własne) Jest rok 1234, 16 lipca. Właśnie zaczęło świtać. Słońće musnęło w oczy Geralta, co od razu go obudziłą. Geralt przez próby traw(które przeżywa tylko 3 na 10 chłopców) udoskonalił zmysły do tego stopnia, iż minimalny snop światła lub szelest natychmiast go budzi. Dostał zlecenie od redańskiego kupca na zabicie południcy, która zabija chłopów, przez co pozbawia go towarów, które sprzedałby na targu oxenfurckim. Najpierw Geralt musi zbadać teren morderstw i sprawdzić czy przypadkiem zamiast zanijająć południce mógłby po prostu zdjąć z niej klątwy i tym samym uwolnić ją ze świata żywych. Po drodze na pole w Podgajach Geralt spotyka 4-osobową grupkę bandytów, która chciała ograbić rodzinę elfów, lecz ta nic nie chciała im dać po dobroci, wieć w imię Wiecznego Ognia zamknęli ich i zaczęli podpalać dom. Jeden z oprychów powiedział do wiedźmina: -Nie wtrącaj się i odjedź, chyba że życie ci niemiłe. -Zostawcie w tą rodzinę w spokoju albo sam was przegonię-odpowiedział. -Chodźcie chłopcy to wiedźmin, ale we czterech damy radę. I natychmiast Geralt błyskawicznie wyciągnął miecz i już zranił jednego opryszka. Ten odpowiedział mu cięciem, które nasz protagonista idealnie sparował i zakontraatakował, tym sposobem zabijająć pierwszego człowieka. Reszta widząc martwego kolegę rzuciła się na Białego Wilka(Geralta), a on użył w ich kierunku znaku Igni. W ten sposób ubrania bandytów zajęły się ogniem, a oni sami uciekli za strachu, przeklinająć go od czarowników. Następnie Geralt odgradził wejście do domu i tym samym uratował trójkę elfów. W podzięce dali oni mu olej na południcą, z którą ma walczyć. Znacznie ułątwi mu to przyszłą walkę. Po naszej przygodzie z wyznawcami Wiecznego Ognia wiedźmin podążał dalej ścieżką(tym razem przez las), gdzie nie naptkał nic inrtygujęcygo poza dwoma endriagami(duże mrówko-pająki) i jednym spokojnie nastawionym kamiennym trollem. No i wreszcie po 3,5h jazdy nasz protagonista dotarł do wsi Podgaje. Konsektwentnie obejrzał całe pole w celu znalezienia przedmiotu należącego do potwora. Znalazł jedynie małe lustereczko, które na spodzie miało wymazana krwią słowa "ZDRADA". Wiedźmin wie teraz, że najprawdopodobniej któś zabił niewiastę, która go zdradziła. Musi dowiedzieć się kto to był, osądzić go i zniszczyć lusterko, aby przwołać południcę i pokonać ją, tym samym dając jej wolność. Udał się on do sołtysa wspomnianej wsi spytał sięczy ostanio nie zginęła lub zaginęła jakaś zakochana dziewczyna. On nic i tym nie wiedział, ale było widać, że coś ukrywa. Geralt przekonał go znakiem Aksji(służy on do przekonywania ludzi, otumaniania ich podczas walki i sprawiania by byli podlegli ich woli, coś jak hipnoza tylko szybsza) i dowiedział się, iż syn sołtysa niedawno zamordował Alicję po tym jak dowiedział się o jej zdradzie. Gwynbleidd natychmiast ruszył do chłopaka. Tam chłopak zwierzył mu się, że żałuję za zabójstwo dziewczyny, ale nie mół zapanować nad emocjami. Geralt nie chciał go zabić, więc musiał go użyć jako przynęty na upiora, bo tylko wtedy południca pojawi się by dokonać zemsty. Chłopak skoro miał do wybrania tylko śmierć i bycie przynętą, bez wachania zgodził się na drugą opcję. Teraz musieli tylko poczekać do południa. W tym czasie wiedźmin zażył gromu(aliksir zwiększający siłę) i jaskółki(regeneruje rany i uszkodzenia wewnętrzne), oraz użył oleju na miecz, który wcześniej otrzymał. Słońce w zenicie, a Geralt czeka gotowy na walkę(wcześniej zniszczył lusterko). Nagle ujawniłą się złota poświata i ukazała sią nieżywa Alicja. Widząc chłopaka, który ją zamordował krzyknęła lamentem tak głośno, że biedny chłopaczyna zmarł od razu przepraszając ją. Niestety w tym momencie nie ona nad sobą panowała lecz niepowstrzymany szał. Gwynbleidd natychmiast wyskoczył z krzaków i zranił południcę. Ku jemu zdziweniu ostrze przez nią przeleciało. Dopiero teraz Geralt przypomniał sobie i Yrden, znaku pułapce, które rani żywych i materializuje upiory i istoty niematerialne. Zwabił w ten krąg południcę i zadał jej szybkie cięcie i sparował atak upiora. Oszołomiona i wściekła Alicja zniknęła pojawiając się z tyłu Geralta i także tym błyskiem oślepiając Geralta, lecz on jak przystając na wiedźmina usłyszał atakującego upiora, ale nie zdołał uskoczyć. Upadł na ziemię i błyskawicznie wstał oddając cios południcy. Później Geralt wyczuł ruchy ataków tego potwora i dosyć szybko go wypędził. W momencię pokonania potwora z ciała chłopaka i dziewczyny wyszły dusze, które rzekły: -Wybaczam ci mój luby, że mnie zabiłeś rozumiem twój gniew jakiego wtedy doznałeś-powiedziałą Alicja. -A ja wybaczam ci twoją zdradę i to, żę też mnie zabiłąś, lecz teraz możemy być razem- rzekł chłopak. -Dziękuje ci wiedźminie, że zamiast mnie zabijać uwolniłeć mego ducha -Nie ma za co, w kóncu nie wszystkie potwory są złe, po prosty większość powstała po tragicznych wydarzeniach, które trzeba zakończyć lub rozwikłać -Przyjmij mój medalion mi już nie będzie potrzebny, a ty może trochę zarobisz lub dasz go swej ukochanej Geralt pomyślał w tej chwili o Triss, która była bliska jego sercu...... Redański kupiec słono mu zapłacił jak za odczynienie klątwy ze zwykłej południcy, ale jak widzicie zwykłe zlecenie, a jednak pokazuje niezwykła historię zakochanych. To moja pierwsza praca autorska, którą piszę(nie licząc wypracowań w szkole), więc proszę o ocenienie mojego opowiadania, wytknięcia błedów(jęsli takie są), napisaniu zalet i zdecydowaniu czy nadal ma kontynuować wątek Wiedźmina. Mam nadziję, że wyszło dobrze :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach